comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Predatory Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Goodbyes is the first issue of Predatory Spider-Man. Goodbyes James Avery stands in his room. He looks down at his suitcase, “It’s been a good run.” He closes it and looks out the window. “It really has.” ' ' James’s bedroom, a week earlier… James sits on his bed, phone in his hand, “Okay, you can do this. Just…just press send.” His thumb hovers over the ‘Send’ button, shaking. “You can do it.” He begins to cry, “Here goes.” Aaron xx you xx sorry, I have to break up with you. Read 20:13 James sits, waiting for a reply. He watches the screen, barely blinking, for a few minutes. Nothing. He puts his phone on the side, lies down and closes his eyes, blinking a tear out. Downtown Manhattan… BOOM! A man on a metal glider, modelled to resemble a bat, flies out of the flames of an explosion. “Where’s the itsy bitsy spider?” He wears a black suit, with a green tie, his head covered by a green mask, styled to look like a goblin. “Come on, Spider-Man! Get your backside over here!” James’ bedroom… His phone lights up, just as James is about to sleep. Brock you have to watch the news! I’m in England and I know the Green Goblin is attacking downtown Manhattan! Get your backside over there! K Read: 20:24 Downtown Manhattan… The Green Goblin sits on the edge of the roof of a tall apartment building. Suddenly, Spider-Man jumps down in his dark red and black costume. “Seriously, Norman? I thought we were over the whole split-personality thing!” “Spidey! Glad to hear from you. You didn’t seem to get my messages.” Norman pulls his legs up onto the roof and stands up, “Where have you been?” “At school. And you?” “Funny that, I’ve been at school too!” He laughs as he turns to look at Spider-Man. Pulling his mask off, James scowls at Norman, “You visited once…for five minutes, then left because you had ‘business better than these delinquents’. He clenches his fists and lunges at Norman. “Silly spider!” He dodges the punch, causing James to almost fall off the edge of the building. “Must we always do this? You’ve been Spider-Man for what, three months? And in that time we’ve fought twice excluding this admittedly slow evening. So my question is, why don’t you have a gun? Come on, punching me doesn’t do much. Shoot me!” “You know I don’t kill!” He lunges to punch Norman again, who dodges. Except this time James had anticipated that, and swings his leg, knocking Norman off his feet. Stepping on the Goblin’s chest, James laughs, “It’s not my decision.” “You’re just as lame as the old Spidey!” Norman gets up on his feet, then jumps and kicks James across the head, “He was soo boring! The difference is, you’re more exciting!” He grabs James’ arm and flips him over his head, “Still lame though.” He laughs, normally at first but it quickly falls into a high pitched chuckle, like something out of a horror movie. “Oh come on!” He gets up and jumps, bounding over Norman’s head and kicking him in the back. “Look Gobs, it’s been fun and all, but I’m packing my apartment up tomorrow, and I need some rest.” He laughs, “So can you be decent enough to drop this so I can go home?” “What? Moving into a cosy new apartment?” He laughs again, almost losing his balance in the process. “Actually, I’m moving to England.” He swings to punch the Goblin, who grabs his fist and looks at him. “You’re…you’re leaving me?” He lowers his head, appearing sad. “I can’t do this anymore!” He lets go of James and pushes him back, then runs and grabs his glider from the other side of the roof. In a single movement, he jumps over the edge, slides the glider under his feet and begins to fly away. “A text? What is wrong with you!?” James turns around to see a teenage boy in a hoodie and jeans. “Aaron, just go. Make it easier for both of us!” “I’m not leaving until you explain yourself!” “What do you want me to say?” He looks at Aaron, frowning slightly, “I was trying to avoid this very conversation! I couldn’t say it in person!” “Why the hell not?” Aaron yells at him. Lowering his head, “Because it hurts too much.” Aaron calms down, “I’m sorry. I…I didn’t realise…” He turns to walk away. “Aaron!” As the boy turns around to face James, he continues, “I need to ask you something.” He sighs, “When I’m gone…um…will you carry on as Spider-Man?” “Wait, you’re asking ME to be Spider-Man?” “I’ll be in England, and New York needs a hero. You’ve got spider powers kinda like mine, so I want you to take care of it.” Aaron’s jaw drops, “Are you sure?” “As sure as ever.” He puts his mask on, “I’m sorry about all this.” “Wait!” Aaron rushes over and grabs his arm, pulling James’ mask up and leaning in. James pulls away, “I’m sorry…I can’t!” Stepping back in shock, Aaron gasps, “Don’t you love me…?” James lowers his head, and stands on the edge of the roof. “Do you want me to say yes?” He sighs, “I can’t lie.” With that, he jumps off the edge, leaving Aaron alone. James’ bedroom, now… “A week of packing and saying goodbyes…” James stands at his suitcase. “Finally time for the last goodbye.” He walks to the window and looks out, “Goodbye, America. It’s been a good six years, I’ll be seeing you.” He smiles, a sparkle in his eye. “Time to go.” He walks back to his suitcase and looks down at his Spider-Man costume, which has been folded and placed on the ‘lid’ of the case. “It’s been a good run.” He slides it into a hidden pocket within the suitcase, then closes the suitcase and looks out the window. In a happy tone, he says, “It really has.” He grabs the suitcase handle, pulls it off the bed so it drops to the floor, pulls the handle up and rolls it along behind him. Category:Predatory Spider-Man Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by PhotonCommander10 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10